


2017 Fluffy Easter Drabble Fest Day 3 - Juntoshi

by learashi



Series: Easter Drabbles [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun has an unexpected encounter with a bunny mascot





	2017 Fluffy Easter Drabble Fest Day 3 - Juntoshi

**Author's Note:**

> I thought we all need a little fluff right now so welcome to my Easter drabbles. They are under 1500 words each and sweeter than Arashi dressed in bunny ears.

“So, you two had another fight?” Nino asked as soon as he noticed Jun’s red-rimmed eyes.

“He doesn’t understand how hard it is for me to be the only person bringing in any money,” Jun sighed. “I know it’s tough when you are just starting out as an actor and jobs are hard to come by, but he doesn’t even seem to try very hard.”

“But didn’t Satoshi have an audition for a drama last week?”

“He had an audition scheduled, but he fell asleep on the train again and only woke up at the far end of the line,” Jun replied grumpily as his eyebrows knitted themselves together over the top of his nose.

He loved Satoshi, truly he did, but sometimes he was a very hard man to live with.

++++

Jun stretched his stiff back and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. Going to university by day and working as a waiter at night was beginning to wear him down. He was looking forward to a nice relaxing bath after eating the left overs that the owner had given him to bring home with him. Aiba was an extremely generous employer who understood the struggles that Jun faced financially on a daily basis.

Satoshi had left early after cooking breakfast, without any explanation as to where he was going or for how long. He’d been gone when Jun shuffled into the kitchen, still tired after a late shift at the restaurant and grateful for the opportunity to take advantage of a late start to his classes for the day to sleep in for once.

Jun’s breakfast was artfully arranged on their small table in a way that made him smile. Satoshi had obviously spent a lot of time carving radishes and carrots into tiny rabbits, obviously influenced by the fact that Easter was less than a week away.

But breakfast seemed to have been a long time ago now as Jun’s stomach grumbled hungrily. He decided to delay eating though in favour of having a quick shower first.

After dropping the bag of food off in the kitchen and collecting a bottle of water from the fridge he made his way through to the bedroom, not bothering to switch on the light since he knew the way so well.

As Jun walked into the bedroom he was confronted by the looming figure of a giant rabbit that reached out its paws as if to grab him.

He was unable to contain his scream of terror as he beat the bunny around the head with the full water bottle before attempting to make his escape. But the rabbit was surprisingly agile, grabbing him around the waist, pinning his arms to his sides and preventing any further movement.

++++

Jun attempted to knee his attacker hoping that it would make him loosen his grip, but finding the crotch on a giant rabbit mascot was no easy task. There were vague noises issuing from deep inside the costume but Jun couldn’t make out a single word. The rabbit was holding him so tightly that it was becoming increasingly hard for Jun to breathe and the room seemed to spin around him as he found himself sagging into his attacker’s arms.

The next thing Jun knew was that he was being laid down on the bed in a surprisingly gentle fashion and the room began to stop revolving around him. He shuffled up to the very top of the bed as far away from the intruder as possible fearing what might happen next.

But instead of attacking him, the rabbit walked over and switched on the light before pulling off his head to reveal a very sweaty and agitated looking Satoshi.

“What?” Jun squeaked. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“I got a job working at the mall this week playing the Easter Bunny and I wanted to surprise you,” Satoshi said with a pout as he rubbed his head. “That really hurt when you bashed me with the water bottle.

“There is a difference between surprising someone and giving them a heart attack,” Jun whimpered as he tried to prevent his heart from beating its way out of his chest.

Satoshi patted Jun’s back consolingly with his big furry paw before picking up his bunny head and retreating to the bathroom.

When he returned the head was back in place and he hopped over to Jun and pulled a huge bunch of daffodils out from behind his back, offering them to him on bended knee.

Jun couldn’t help laughing at his boyfriends antics.

“So am I forgiven?” Satoshi’s voice was muffled but the contrite tilt of his giant head made his meaning clear.

“Do they pay a lot?”

“Heaps.”

“Then come on over here for a cuddle,” Jun replied.

Satoshi went to remove his head.

“And leave the suit on,” Jun said with an odd glint in his eye.


End file.
